


Truth or Dare (Car Scene)

by zlaqjffl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlaqjffl/pseuds/zlaqjffl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Truth or Dare (Car Scene)

** No One's POV **

Kagagaling lang ni Russ at Helix sa timezone nang magyaya nang umuwi si Helix.

_**" Kung sa condo ko ikaw matutulog, dun nalang din tayo kumain. I'll cook for us" **_Sambit nito.

_**"Masyado mo naman akong iniispoil. Do you want to be spoiled, my way, pretty?"** _tanong ni Russ habang hinahawi ang buhok ni helix sa likod ng tenga nya.

_**"Russ will you please stop? andami mong ebas. ako na magdadrive, baka sabihin mong ginagawa kitang driver"**_ Helix smugged.

Russ laughed a little and held on to Helix's car keys on his pocket.

**_"The tweet was a joke, pretty. Now get inside the car so we can go to yours"_ **ma-awtoridad na sabi ni Russ. The blonde couldn't do anything but to follow the younger and roll his eyes at him.

When they got settled inside the car, Russ took his time to look at the long haired guy beside him.

his gaze went from the older's eyes, down to his nose and to his pretty _fucking plump_ lips.

the younger gulped and stole a kiss from the taller who was startled with the action.

_**"Russ! pwede sabihin mo muna kung manghahalik ka? nambibigla ka naman eh"**_ Helix stated.

Russ sat back properly and smirked.

_**"edi walang thrill. boring"**_ Once again, his eyes travelled to the older, looking at him as if he was the last meal on earth. _**"you know what? I've got a better idea. why don't we stay here inside the car first hmm?"**_

Helix looked at Russ.

_**"W-what? hibang ka ba? anong gagawin natin dito?"**_ Sunod sunod na tanong ng binata.

_**"your ribbon looks pretty on you"**_ Russ said. _**"but wouldn't it look good if we cover your eyes with it?"**_

Helix's eyes widened as he quickly tapped on his phone.

**_"do it now, pretty. i'll do the rest"_ **pahabol pa nito.

Of course Helix complied. It's Russ Ebarola we're talking about.

When the ribbon was tied around Helix's head, the younger started removing his own shirt. The next second, Helix was being lifted on to the other's lap. Helix quickly felt Russ' hard on as soon as he sat on the said guy's lap.

He _gasped_ because of what he felt.

Russ then devoured Helix's lips, the latter complying almost as quickly, opening his mouth to let the younger's tongue in.

Helix hummed on the kiss while Russ' hands expertly removes his top. As soon as he was chest naked, Russ lapped on his neck.

_**"A-ah russ-"**_ he moaned as Russ continued on licking, sucking and biting every part of his neck. As russ sucked on a particular spot, Helix grinded down on him as he released a groan.

_**"Helix you're so fucking pretty"**_ Russ said as he eyes on a beautiful body on top of him.

_**"Russ pl--ahh"**_ Helix half say and half moaned as Russ licked on his nipple. _**"please"**_

_**"Please what, pretty? tell me what you want"**_ Russ then continued on sucking on Helix's chest as he plays the blonde's nipples with his hands.

**_"Oh russ plea-hnngh please fuck me"_ **he bit his lip.

Russ then kissed the older again before talking.

_**"okay."**_ He then lifts Helix up for a bit and removed his own pants, removing helix's after.

_**"Lean on the steering wheel for me, pretty"**_ He said as he manhandled Helix around and slightly pushed him to lean on the wheel, which he earned a gasp from the older.

_**"please j-just put it in Russ"**_ Helix pleaded.

_**"As much as i wanna fuck you right now, i still have to open you up, pretty"**_ Russ said as he caressed Helix's globes.

_**"hmm-"**_ The older sighs.

_**"Ready?"**_ Russ asked as he swipes a finger to Helix's rim.

_**"hnggh y-yes"**_ Helix whined.

Russ then slowly pressed his middle finger inside Helix.

_**"a-ah fuck"**_ Helix whined again.

**_"look at you, beautiful"_ **Russ said as he slowly fucks his middle finger in and out of Helix _**"I'm just starting pretty and you're so worked up already"**_

_**"o-oh"**_ Helix lets out as he was listening to Russ' dirty talk and enjoying the feeling of something inside him.

_**"I'll add another finger hmm?"**_ Russ informed the older. Helix nodded.

Russ then circled his free arms around the older and enters his ring finger alongside his middle finger inside helix.

The older moaned at the stretch.

And when Russ scissored Helix open, his moans were _heavenly_ , as russ may say.

_**"Oh god, russ please"**_ Helix was tearing up because of the sensation. He knew what he was getting ready for. _**"more p-please mo-ahh!"**_

Helix was startled when Russ entered his pointer finger alongside the two. Helix was being stretched open and he loves it.

_**"like that pretty hmm? you love it when there's something inside you hmm?"** _Russ smirked as he angled his fingers slightly upward and immediately found the older's prostate, which again made helix _scream_ in pleasure.

_**"AH! fuck t-there r-righ--hnnmmf- fuck"**_ Helix was crying in pleasure.

_**"You haven't answered my questions yet, pretty"**_ Russ halted all his movements.

_**"Russ! fuck please. y-yes i- oh god"**_ He couldn't finish answering because Russ' fingers were pressed _firmly_ against his prostate. _**"i love i-it when *pants* something's inside me. especially when its yours"** _he managed to say.

Russ then removed his fingers from inside helix.

The latter was about to whine but then stopped when he heard the sound of a condom being opened. He then grinded down on Russ' lap.

Russ then groans.

_**"impatient now are we?"**_ Russ asked as he teased his dick on Helix's hole.

_**"Yes! now stop teasing and just fuck me already!"** _Helix stubbornly said.

_**"Okay, okay. easy there pretty"** _Russ said before kissing Helix's back and slowly pushing his almost over average dick.

_**"a-ah hah- you're s-so-hnngh big"**_ Helix then but his lip. Russ was biting his lips too.

_**"So tight pretty. so fucking tight."**_ He groaned.

soon after, he was fully inside Helix. Pressing his dick against helix's prostate.

_**"god, you're so deep, russ-"**_ Helix moaned.

Few moments later, Helix started moving on top of Russ, riding him.

_**"fuck-ah"**_ Helix moaned.

Russ held Helix's waist and then started moving on the older's pace.

_**"if only you can see how my dick disappears inside you pretty"** _Russ said as he watched Helix fucking himself on his dick.

_**"I bet t-thats-oh- thats why y--you're so h-hah-fuck! hard right now"** _Helix struggled. _**"Russ please more. pound on me, please"**_

_**"okay. hold on tight pretty, you're in for a ride"**_ Russ said.

They didn't know how they made it work, but then suddenly, Russ was pounding into Helix, and the latter could only release moans and whines as he closes to his climax.

_**"A-ah russ!! ma-fuu-u-uck-- make me cu-"**_ Helix could only cry out as he releases on the steering wheel. But then Russ wasn't done, He knew what to do. He quickly got onto his knees, again not knowing how they could fit themselves on the driver's seat. Helix removed the condom around Russ's cock then deepthroated the younger and then bobbed his head up and down, tightening and untightening his mouth.

His sucking took a halt when he felt Russ' hands gripping on his hair. Russ took off the ribbon from his eyes and caressed the older's face. He then started to move until he was face fucking Helix.

Soon after, he came with a loud groan, inside the older's mouth. He orgasmed, not only because of the pretty _pretty_ pretty lips around him, but also because of the pretty, beautiful and gorgeous view in front of him.

After swallowing every bit of Russ' cum, they shared a very messy kiss before feeling the aftermath of their wild activity.

\--


End file.
